


Tales of Modern, Archaic Lovers

by SonderOpia



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonderOpia/pseuds/SonderOpia
Summary: This will be more of a series of chronological one shots.





	Tales of Modern, Archaic Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This will be more of a series of chronological one shots.

The light morning granted spilled through the drawn, impeccable white curtains. They framed nicely the ever large windows of your bedroom located at the highest floor of the building. The room was cool, fresh, and lacked the feel of a stifling heat much like your previous 'homes' of garbage status. It's not that you lived in poorly made apartments for the pleasure of it, school expenses were ridiculously high and working more than studying was not an option. 

You still recall the atrocious apartment you last lived solo in. You never were embarrassed for having the less nicer things, but when the inevitable happened and your boyfriend, presently fiance, dropped by, you could not be more ashamed for the decaying furniture, scarce it was, deteriorating curtains, and nearly unfunctioning water ways. 

You could have made it nicer by cleaning up a bit, but you'd rushed out that morning to head to class and had barely enough time to brush your teeth. A wave of embarrassment heated your cheeks at the memory of desperately explaining that you were no slob and that life hadn't been too kind at the moment. He didn't say much in regards to the notion and was rather concerned with your living conditions. 

Back then, you didn't know he was the son of the well renowned CEO and co-founder of one of the world's most distinguished companies for medical research and technologies, his father being the Vlad Tepes. 

If that weren't awe striking enough, his mother was a top notch surgeon with an extensive array of PH.Ds that she earned in less time than the years you carried. She was Lisa Tepes, also founder of the esteemed company, V< Corp. 

Adrian himself was incredibly gifted, labeled a genius from an early age, how could he not be with that beautifully crafted brain of his? Your first meeting was interesting, but that was a story for another day. In conclusion, even if you weren't one for high end luxuries, you didn't mind at all that your dearest fiance was a multimillionaire with multibillionaire parents. 

All you normally for looked in men was that they had their life together, knew basic house chores, and kept an acceptable level of hygiene since that usually meant they weren't jerks. Adrian excelled in all of those so of course you dated the blond, the looks were just a tasty addition you wholeheartedly welcomed. 

Thinking of your beloved, you ceased your stretching and glanced over to said man. Deeply burrowed in a heap of duvet, you smiled gently and rolled a silky tendril of gold between your index and thumb. After playing with his hair, you decided to get up as it was a rare occasion when you roused earlier than him. 

Breakfast surely would be a nice detail he would appreciate after a rough week, and if you managed to finish before he woke up, you'd bring it to bed and get the personal bonus of seeing him shirtless. You made haste in grabbing one of his dress shirts and hastily buttoning it before rushing out the room. He'd confessed he loved seeing you in his clothes, and you loved being in them, wrapped in his intoxicating scent.

Your plan to spoil him for the day unravelled, ideas rushing in and out of your thought process whilst the food was prepared. Successfully and safely, you'd managed to bring down a tray from the pantry and arranged in an orderly fashion his full course. For the sake of appeasing to breakfast-in-bed standards, you used a thin cup as a vase to house a lily and placed it on the tray. 

It was only 9 a.m. and you'd managed to finish, proudly you walked with your chin raised high and using your back, pushed open the door. The gentle thuds of your  footfalls in addition to your quiet call of his name gained a reaction. You smiled and set the tray down on the stand at the opposite side of the bed.

The mattress dipped as you crawled on it, hands gingerly prying away the covers that shielded his beautiful face. You leaned your weight on him and mumbled into the flesh of his exposed temple, "Wake up, darling. I've made you breakfast" 

Chuckling as he muttered something indecipherable, the pads of your fingers caressed his now exposed cheek. He wiggled out of the blanket until he was able to lean into your palm more freely. You smiled widely the moment his eyes squinted open and revealed the gold tint which you still were deeply enraptured with to this day. 

Momentarily abandoning the groggy man, you skipped to his awaiting breakfast and carried it to him as he was sitting up. His fist rubbed at his sleep ridden eyes, eyebrows furrowed from the sudden ambush of light. You set the tray on his lap and pecked his cheek. At the sudden, offending weight on him, Adrian paused and took the moment to discover what you'd displayed before him. 

His gaze locked on his favorite foods, flower, and as his eyes trailed up, you smiled cheekily, fully aware that he was oogling your form. You felt nearly bashful, betraying your intention of appearing inviting and seductive; you tended to fail often in those type of attempts. For a second he seemed to have been stripped of his ability to function as a human, until he broke into an adorable grin, "What's all this?" 

Taking the fork accompanied by the other polished silverware, you sliced into the fluffy omelet, holding it up to his lips. He took the morsel of food into his mouth, red tint ever present on his pale cheeks, and allowed you to explain. "You've worked so hard this week I thought I'd surprise you with some breakfast in bed. Is it good?" 

He nodded, taking the fork from you and feeding you a dollop of the food, "Far superior than 'good'. Seems those culinary courses served you well, and may I add that you look absolutely ravishing in my shirt, my dear" 

"Really? I thought so too" you quipped, purposefully stretching out to exhibit your legs. You were satisfied when his stare lingered, so much that you shoved some fruit into his mouth as a reminder that his food would get cold. "I thought I'd make dessert look the most appetizing" 

Whatever he was chewing on was caught in his throat the moment you said that and he coughed a few times, eyes playfully glaring at you. He played your game much to your contentment, "I see it wasn't so bold of me to assume you'd be my dessert, I'm certainly looking forward to 'eating' you up" 

"You've no filter have you?" You asked in mock indignation, huffing as you propped up your upper body using your elbows. 

"Neither have you, dearest" you only laughed at his rebuke, gaze locked on your wiggling toes. You being blissfully unaware he'd finished everything on the tray, were incredibly surprised when he pounced on you, "Now, I think I'll have my dessert" 

"Cheeky bastard!" You giggled, entertaining a weak fight against his embrace. It wasn't too long when you gave in as you were confined in a fit of laughter, his lips tickled your neck and clavicle, an underhanded squeeze to one of your more taut thighs prompting you to squeal. Hands digging into the mattress and located on either sides of your head, he gazed down at you and you up at him. It was only the gentle breathing which weaved into the silence. 

Dainty fingers extending into the air, their target being his cheeks, you leaned up against the protest of your neck and pressed a gentle kiss to his soft lips. You whispered your honest feelings as you leaned your forehead into his, "I love you, Adrian" 

His larger hand fell over one of yours and dragged your palm to his lips, pressing them deeply as he mumbled back, "I love you as well, darling"


End file.
